Problem: Gabriela was assigned problems 50 through 83 for homework last week. If Gabriela did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 50 through 83, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 34. We see that Gabriela did 34 problems. Notice that she did 34 and not 33 problems.